dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Klotz
Character information= Roger Klotz is the main antagonist, later supporting character, of the Nickelodeon and Disney animated series Doug. He is Doug Funnie's enemy and later friend, and often goes to great extents to bully him or make him look stupid in front of his crush, Patti Mayonnaise. Having being held back multiple times, he is in the 6th grade at Bluffington School (7th grade at Beebe Bluff Middle School in the Disney version). Background In the Nickelodeon series, Roger is poor (Disney pegged him rich) and lives with his mother, who is a monster truck driver. Due to the fact that he repeated the sixth grade about three times, he is about 14-15 years old. He has a cat named Stinky and appears to be loving with his family despite the fact that he is rude to most kids in school. His three best friends are Ned Cauphee, Willie White, and Boomer Bledsoe. He also develops a crush on Doug's older sister Judy Funnie. Abilities Despite his grades being horrible, Roger is far from being stupid or untalented. Roger has been shown multiple times to be something of a renaissance man as he quite gifted in the arts such as painting, acting, ballet dancing and playing instruments. Relationships With Other Characters Although Roger has three best friends who are loyal to him (unless they are afraid of getting in trouble), most people in Bluffington dislike him due to his bullying and obnoxious behavior. He doesn't seem to mind this reputation, however, and revels in it, unless he wants to impress a girl. Doug Funnie Doug has known Roger from the first day he moved to Bluffington in the 1st episode, "Doug Bags a Neematoad", where Roger and his gang tried to trick him into believing that he could be a hero by catching a Neematoad at Stintson's Pond. Roger addresses Doug by his last name "Funnie" most of the time; whenever Roger needs his help, he acts nice and calls him Doug. He goes out of his way to bully Doug, which includes dropping by his house for seemingly no reason in the middle of the weekend, just to tell him he can't dance, in the 2nd episode, "Doug Can't Dance". Despite this however there have been some instances of friendship between them. This was shown in the episode "Doug Saves Roger" when Roger turned to Doug for help when Lamar Bone's nephew, Percy, constantly bullies him, even worse than how Roger does it to Doug. He has a certain level of trust in Doug, as seen when he asks Doug to look after his beloved cat Stinky. Patti Mayonnaise It can be assumed that Roger has a crush on Patti, but more importantly, she is the reason he passes most of his classes. Patti, however, does not appreciate Roger's rudeness, and while she gets annoyed by him sometimes, she still considers him a friend. Skeeter Valentine Like with Doug, Roger also torments Skeeter by calling him Skeetface or Mosquito. Beebe Bluff Beebe hates Roger with a passion, especially when she goes broke and Roger becomes rich. In one episode of the Disney series, though, he develops a crush on her and tries to change so she'll ask him to a dance. Connie Benge Roger seems to be on neutral terms with Connie, although she develops a crush on him in the Disney series. On one episode, Roger dared Doug to take off her hat when she had a bad hair day. And when Doug refused and got kissed by Patti, Roger ended up taking off Connie's hat anyway, and got payback. Boomer, Ned and Willie These three knuckleheads are part of Roger's gang - Roger being the leader. They all get dragged into his schemes, and usually abuses them to do what he wants, and when he gets in trouble, his gang members ditch him. Judy Funnie He develops a huge crush on her in one episode and tries to become Shakespearean so she'll love him back. Then when he realizes how melodramatic she really is, he loses interest. (Though it's possible she played this up just to get him off her back.) Trivia *Changes in the Disney show: **Roger gains a new voice actor in Chris Phillips (already doing one of Roger's allies, one of the few changes fans liked because it sounded like his original voice... unlike the changes to Doug's. **He's rich and now lives in a mansion. Watch out, Beebe Bluff! **His jacket is ripped. *Besides Doug and Porkchop, Roger is the only character who has appeared in every episode of Season 1. *It's possible that Roger might be dyslexic or semi-illiterate as shown in a few episodes (Doug's Secret Admirer, Doug's Runaway Journal, and Doug's Big News). *Roger finds out, along with Doug, that his cat Stinky is a mom of the kittens in Doug's Fat Cat. *In a interview with Billy West, he said that Roger is now grown up and in jail. (He did not say the reason though.) *In the episode “Doug on TV” Roger was on the show “Kiddie Korrall” under the cowboy name “Rowdy Roger” because his grandma made him do it and she still thinks that he’s a 2-year-old. |-| Gallery= Pictures GrabberRaster 0009.jpeg Roger Headshot.jpg Roger Klotz.jpg Roger at Stinson's Pond.jpg Rogerklotz1.jpg|This is Roger in his Disney attire. Rog1 9602.jpg Nick Era Roger.png Doug Throws a Party Roger at a Party 1.jpg Roger at a Party 2.jpg Roger at a Party 3.jpg Roger at a Party 4.jpg Doug Saves Roger Roger Gets Lunch Clobbered 1.jpg Roger Gets Lunch Clobbered 2.jpg Roger Gets Lunch Clobbered 3.jpg Doug Saves Roger.jpg Roger Needs Help 1.jpg Roger Needs Help 2.jpg Doug's Lucky Hat Roger in Doug's Lucky Hat 1.jpg Roger in Doug's Lucky Hat 2.jpg Roger in Doug's Lucky Hat 3.jpg Roger in Doug's Lucky Hat 4.jpg Roger the Moose Roger the Moose 1.jpg Roger the Moose 2.jpg Screaming Roger Roger Screams 1.jpg Roger Screams 2.jpg Roger & Friends Judy & Roger.jpg|Judy & Roger Tippi.jpeg|Roger & Tippi Dink Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Billy West